


Family of Four

by booknerdqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cooking, Crying, Cute Kids, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Glitter, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Multi, Pillow Fights, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Runes, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Supportive Clary Fray, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tattoos, Tickling, Writer Alec Lightwood, babysitter Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Magnus Bane is an excellent father, at least that was what he had thought.Things have been busy since he became the head of ‘Downworlders’ magazine which is now one of the most popular fashion magazine, and started his own fashion line. But he didn’t realize how much he had been neglecting his children until they set the sofa on fire in his absence.And then he found the perfect solution to his problem- a babysitter. Alexander Lightwood is perfect in every way. He is a good cook, kind and helpful, his body is built like Adonis and he has an angelic face, but most of all the kids love him. Maybe he is too perfect.As Alec bonds with Raphael and Max and the three of them grow closer and closer Magnus starts suspecting that Alec is upto something. Tessa says he is being overdramatic and jealous but that is not true.  Magnus Bane is not jealous.  But as his family begans to unravel and his crush on Alec starts turning into something much more than that will he be able to cope up with the turn of events?WARNING: Contains mentions of homophobia and instances of bullying





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the SHAUMonday Mini Bang challenge and is actually my first very chaptered fic! Hooray! I've learnt a lot through the process of writing this, mainly the fact that I lose all chill when it come to Malec.
> 
> A huge shout out to Livee and Serenity, my beta and artist who helped to make this happen.
> 
> Go read ahead!

Magnus Bane thought he was a great father.

  
That was until his children set the sofa on fire.

It was yet another night when Magnus had had to stay back at the office for work. He was a busy and successful man, the head of 'Downworlders', a popular fashion magazine that was now circulating throughout the world and Magnus Bane couldn't be prouder, but his recent success had led to him spending unearthly hours stuck in his office building while yelling at his incompetent staff. He was so deeply buried in his work that he didn't even hear the phone until the last beep. As soon as he picked it up he knew that something was wrong. Rafael's usually calm voice was panicked and he could hear Max's soft sobbing in the background. Even as Rafael was telling him about the accidental fire Magnus was out of the office building. When he reached there the sofa was scorching black, beyond any saving and the room was filled with smoke but his kids were unscathed. Rafael and Max were fine. Standing at the edge of the doorway looking at their scared and guilt stricken faces he had enveloped the two of them in his arms, making a promise to himself that he would never let anything like that happen to his sons again.

  
"I really don't know what to do, biscuit," Magnus sighed softly into his phone, reaching out for the remote to switch off the chatter of the television.  
"I was so scared when I got that call... I don't want anything like that to happen ever again", he echoed his promise.

  
"I know Magnus", Clary's understanding voice travelled through the other end of the phone and there was a hesitant pause before she cleared her throat. "Maybe...maybe you should quit your job."

  
Magnus's kohl lined eyes flew open at that. Quit his job. He would be lying if he said that the thought hadn't entered his mind. When he had adopted Max and Rafael his fashion magazine was just another one among the thousand others, lying on a random stand amidst the daily newspapers. But then one night he had crashed into Clary on the streets and the two former art students had sat down for a couple of drinks, reminiscing about their past and getting up to date on each other's life. Clary had shown Magnus some of her recent works and Magnus had been both impressed and inspired and suddenly just like that they both started their own fashion line. Not only was it a huge hit but people suddenly started taking more interest in 'Downworlder' and their sales started skyrocketing. Magnus and Clary were now even closer than before and their daily calls and texts had become a huge part of Magnus' daily life, soothing him on hectic days like today.

  
"That idea did come into my mind", Magnus said, truthfully.  
"But I just can't bear to follow through. There is nobody able enough to take over 'Downworlders' and if I leave now everything I've done for the past few years will turn out to be a complete waste. But on the other hand..."

Magnus ruffled the dark hair of the boy in his lap, his Blueberry, who was fast asleep after binge watching the first three Harry Potter movies, yet again. Rafael was right beside him, leaning into Magnus with his head drooping onto the Asian's shoulder. The three of them had had a fun yet tiring Sunday watching Harry Potter with pizza and ice-cream and Magnus couldn't help but wish that he could spend every living moment with his two boys.

  
"I really love them", Magnus smiled, surprised by the crack in his voice and moist eyes.  
"I wasn't there for them that night. What if.... what if the house had burned down", he whispered, closing his eyes as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I would have never been able to forgive myself, Clary. Isn't there any way to manage both my business and my family?" Magnus wondered, looking down at his little angels.

  
"Oh, Magnus", Clary said, softly pausing for a bit.  
"How about you hire a babysitter?" she suggested, but Magnus was already shaking his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.

  
"No, that idea has always unsettled me. How can I let a stranger monitor my precious little kids?"

  
"Well it doesn't really have to be a stranger", Clary said, slowly, and Magnus could hear the gears moving in her head.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Do you remember my boyfriend Jace? The one with blonde hair and golden eyes."

  
"Ah yes, the jerk whom you won't stop talking about", Magnus rolled his eyes. Jace wasn't that bad except for his cocky attitude and snarky nature, he really seemed to be in love with Clary.

"Magnus", she said. "Focus. Jace told me that he has a brother who's a budding writer looking for some part-time work and I'm sure he'll be willing to take up your offer."

  
"I'll stop you right there", Magnus declared, tucking his phone between his shoulder and ear as he gently shifted Raphael's position.

  
"I don't need another Trace running rampant in my house and no offense, but he would be a bad influence on my kids."

"Hey, Jace's brother is nothing like him!" Clary protested. "He raised up his younger siblings almost on his own, can cook really well and is actually pretty great with children. And he doesn't have 'attitude problems' at all", she said, quoting Magnus's words for Jace in between. "Look, all I'm saying is that I know him quite well and he's a pretty great guy. You need a break Magnus, all I ask from you is to meet him, I won't interfere with your decision after that."

  
"You're never interfering, biscuit", Magnus sighed, fondly. He maneuvered himself from between Max and Rafael and almost tripped over the Chairman who had been curled up right beside the couch.

  
"I know you always mean good and I don't know where I would have been without you", he smiled. "But this is-"

  
"Just one meeting", Clary insisted. "Have I ever been wrong about anybody?'

  
Well, she did have a point there. Besides Magnus was sensing an upcoming headache and arguing with Clary wouldn't help that. The stubborn red-head always got her way.

"Fine", Magnus relented, before quickly adding a but.  
"But I need his resume on my desk by tomorrow morning and he'll have to pop in around lunch time, I don't have any other space to fit him in."

  
"A resume?" Clary raised her brows.

  
"I would have preferred an hour long interview but time is something I don't have", Magnus said. "It's either my way or no way at all."

"Done", Clary smiled. "I'll let him know. And don't worry, Magnus, he won't disappoint you, I promise."

"I hope so too", Magnus smiled at the artist's enthusiasm.

  
"Now go get your beauty sleep", Clary instructed. "And don't even think of opening that file of designs until tomorrow morning or I'll come after you with a pitchfork."

  
Magnus chuckled to himself. "I won't dream of it", he assured her. "You go to sleep too, darling."

  
"Will do. Goodnight, Magnus."

  
Magnus ended the call and put his phone aside as he picked up Max and Rafael in his arms, a task that was getting increasingly difficult as they were growing taller and heavier every day. Someday the two of them won't even fit in his arms. Magnus carried them into the bedroom, gently lowering them into their bed when Max suddenly clutched at his arm, half asleep.

  
"Goodnight Papa", he murmured.

Magnus' heart lurched. "Goodnight Max", he kissed him on the forehead before tucking his sons into their blankets. Nobody would be good enough to look after his children. Still, Magnus couldn't help but hope that Clary would turn out to be right, otherwise he might just have to quit his job or drop out of the fashion line. Nothing would stand between him and his children.


	2. 2

Magnus Bane was having the worst day of his life.

Everything had gone wrong from the beginning when his coffee machine had stopped working. Magnus had all but banged his head against the counter before hurrying towards the nearest Starbucks on his way to work. But as usual the line had been unbelievably long. Magnus blinked once before letting his shoulders slump and giving in to the fact that he would have to do without coffee that day- something he regretted the moment he stepped into his office. A panic stricken Tessa informed him that their photographer had just quit and they were supposed to be doing the abstract shoot while Dot told him that the whole third floor was currently enveloped in darkness due to some electrical complications.

  
"Alright, one at a time", Magnus had all but sighed, knowing this was going to be one of those days.

By noon, Magnus had called in some favours and arranged for a temporary photographer while quickly briefing him about the shoot. The electrician was almost done with his job when Magnus was busy on line with one of their investors, patiently trying to explain him their previous contract while digging his nails into his plush chair. He barely waited for the other person to hang up before throwing his phone on the carpeted floor. Magnus let out a groan and turned in his chair while massaging the sides of his head. His eyes scanned the city from the glass window in his office which occupied a whole wall. Magnus liked to think things out while staring down at the tiny dots of traffic in the streets and towering buildings. It reminded Magnus that no matter how huge his problems may seem to be, it was only a matter of perspective.

But today he could only look up at the ceiling wearily, wishing he could just take a nap there and then. He had barely closed his eyes when his office phone rang shrilly and his silver lined eyelids fluttered open unwillingly.

  
"Magnus", Dot acknowledged, as soon as he picked up the phone, and immediately went to her point. "You have a meeting right now with that new model you had hired day before yesterday, his profile details are in your right hand drawer, and another staff meeting at 4 so that should leave you enough time for lunch but I've been told you wanted to interview Mr. Lightwood, whose profile is also in the same drawer I mentioned, and I just sent-"

  
There was a knock against the door.

  
"Dot", Magnus interrupted his receptionist, straining to catch up with everything she had just said.

"I think the model's here", he said, quickly opening his drawer and grabbing the profile details Dot had just mentioned about.

"I'll talk to you about Mr... Lightworm as soon as this is over."

Magnus slammed the receiver down, vaguely wondering whether he had gotten the name right before asking the person outside to come in. He posed himself casually across his chair, leaning back to skim through the contents of the file. Matthew's connections seemed to be strong and he did have some impressive recommendations. A flash of pain surfaced across his face as his head throbbed. God, no. A headache was the last thing he needed. Magnus schooled his features into a neutral look and looked up at Matthew.

"Hello, Mr Bane", Matthew acknowledged, and Magnus quickly scanned him.

He was quite tall with pale skin, visible muscles and biceps along with a straight posture. Sharp cheekbones jutted out of his face with long eyelashes that rested upon them. His eyes were a mesmerizing shade of hazel and Magnus could make out that his mop of dark hair were naturally messy, despite the amount of efforts the man had clearly put in.

  
Well, he certainly excelled in the physical department.

"You'll fit in quite well with the other models", he hummed, slightly pleased as he found himself envisioning their current clothes line on him. The sequined blue jacket would look quite snug on Matthew.

  
Matthew's forehead creased as a look of confusion appeared on his face.

  
"Uh, what?'

  
Magnus stood up in his seat, almost wincing at his headache. "Welcome to the Downworlders office, Matthew. We'll be briefing you about the kind of work you'll be expected to do, in fact you can start right away!"

  
"Wait!" the hazel eyed man blurted, and Magnus frowned at the intrusion.

  
"I'm actually not Matthew?" he hesitated, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

  
Magnus' glitter coated eyelashes binked slowly as he comprehended what Matthew, or not Matthew, was saying.  
"You're not Matthew?" he frowned, wondering what the man was doing in his office then.

  
Not Matthew shook his head.

  
"I'm Alec, Alexander Lightwood. Clary sent me here for the umm... looking after the kids", he hesitated, fumbling over his words, doe eyes widely staring at him.  
Magnus suddenly saw the light.

  
"Ah, yes!" he muttered, mentally berating himself for the mistake as he rummaged through his drawer to pull out another file- Alexander's file.

"Pardon me, Mr Lightwood", Magnus cocked his head, gracefully. "I was expecting somebody else, who clearly is not on time", he muttered under his breath.

  
"You can call me by my first name, everybody does", the man gushed, clearly uncomfortable. He suddenly brought his arms forward to produce a cup of Starbucks coffee- Magnus's favourite- before his very own eyes.

"Someone named Tessa told me to hand this over to you", he said, sheepishly looking at Magnus as if expecting him to lash out.

  
A grin stretched over Magnus' face and he accepted the much needed coffee with delight, not even caring that he seemed unprofessional at the moment.

"You are indeed a saviour, Alexander", he sighed graciously, flicking his eyes over to him. He had a peculiar expression on his face as if he wanted to interrupt what Magnus was saying but something was stopping him.

  
"I didn't do anything, it was all Tessa", he mumbled, a blush creeping on his face.

  
Magnus sat down on his chair before proceeding to take a sip of the heavenly concoction. He could already feel his headache receding, god bless whoever invented coffee.  
And Tessa. She really deserved a pay raise. Magnus motioned for Alec to sit down as he set his coffee aside, rifling through his file.

  
"So, tell me a little about yourself,” Magnus focused on the man whose shoulders were straight and tense, face filled with an unreadable emotion.

"I know it's all in the file but I would rather hear about it from you,” he smiled.

  
"Um, my name is Alec Lightwood, but you already know that", Alec laughed nervously. "I'm an amateur writer, working on a novel and have plenty of free time these days. I think Clary mentioned this job because she knows I've all but raised my three siblings on my own so I have some experience in that area, you could say. Besides, I really love children", he said, a shine appearing in his eyes and after years of experience of reading other people and their intentions Magnus could immediately make out that this wasn't an act. Alexander was indeed turning out to be much better than the blondie whom Clary was dating.

  
"And you can cook?" Magnus asked, leaning forward. This was a crucial requirement since he didn't want his kids to starve to death or get food poisoning. Magnus himself loved cooking and experimenting with his old native recipes but he hardly got any time for that now. The kids looked forward to Sundays when Magnus would scrape out some time for his special meals.

  
For some reason Alexander cracked a smile that eclipsed his whole face and Magnus felt something twist in his chest. Holy shit that man could smile. The gleaming white smile with little crinkles around the eyes could probably cure cancer for all he knew.

  
"Definitely,” Alec answered, not showing any signs of getting rid of his angelic grin.

"My sister, Isabelle, is a horrible cook. She can burn the kitchen down while toasting bread, so I've been cooking since an early age."

  
"Interesting,” Magnus smiled, lowering his eyes to scan through his file yet again. Alexander seemed good-natured and attentive with good enough qualifications for looking after kids. He could cook and keep the children engaged while Magnus was busy with work. Plus Clary held him in pretty high regard. Despite his wariness about a babysitter the other day he could feel the idea growing on him. Magnus figured there was no harm in trying this whole thing out. Also, he felt a growing curiosity about Alexander, and well he wasn't hard on the eyes at all either.

  
Of course that had nothing to do with the situation, just an idle thought.

  
"Alright, Alexander,” Magnus exhaled, leaning back in his seat, while regarding the hazel eyed guy across him.  
"You seem quite qualified for the job, though I believe you'll have to pass one small test."

  
"What?" Alec asked, gazing Magnus with a hint of surprise mixed with curiosity.

  
"It's time to see what my kids think about you."

  
                                                                                                                             ***

  
It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Magnus was able to wrench himself out from the long list of grueling tasks that he was expected of, only to find Alexander lounging in the waiting room. He was fiddling with his phone, his long hair obscuring his gorgeous eyes when Magnus walked up to him in surprise.

  
"You've been waiting for so long?"

  
Alec looked up, slightly startled and almost dropped his phone but recovered to smile and shrug.  
"Not that long...I really don't mind. Plus commuting back home would've taken about as much time and I really don't have much to do tonight."

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a friday night. No clubbing or partying?"

  
Alec stood up, wincing slightly at Magnus' words.  
"Not really..." he shrugged uncomfortably, choosing not to elaborate why.

  
Oh well. At least Magnus knew he won't be drunk or hammered around Max and Rafael.

  
"Alright then, let's get a move on, darling", Magnus smirked, taking unnecessary pleasure in the way the raven-head's face lit up in flames.

  
"S-sure", he stuttered adorably, before almost tripping around the couch. Magnus chuckled to himself and wasn't able to wipe off the smile on his face throughout their ride home.

  
"This isn't that far away from where I live,” Alec muttered under his breath as they stood outside the loft, but Magnus was more focused on the music that was blasting from inside. What was Dot up to again?

  
Magnus pushed the doors open to witness what seemed like a Lady Gaga concert. The speakers seemed to be set at full volume, though Magnus couldn't be certain since the room was rather dark. What he could see for certain was Rafael and Max dressed in what seemed like parts of his closet, Max almost falling over in his glittery crop top and even Rafael had a silver shimmery boa wrapped around his neck. And of course he couldn't miss Dot standing in the middle of the room, wildly dancing to the music with his little hooligans. Magnus couldn't help chuckle in amusement. He was just wondering if he should switch off the music to get their attention when Max spotted him from across and screamed 'Papa' at the top of his voice, which surprisingly rang out louder than the music itself. And then the rocket named Max launched on top of him, straight into his arms, a giggling ball of excitement.

  
"Hello, my little Blueberry", Magnus beamed, planting a kiss on Max's head. By now Rafael and Dot had also caught sight of him for the music stopped suddenly.

  
"Magnus,” Dot greeted him sheepishly, running a hand through her hair.  
"You're home early."

"Well yes, I decided to give you all a surprise,” Magnus admitted, as Max laughed with happiness.

  
"I love the surprise!" he cheered, his bright blue eyes crinkling as he showed off his toothy grin. But Raphael's narrowed eyes were set on something else.

  
"Who is that?” he asked, pointing his finger towards Alec.

  
Oh, Alec.

  
Magnus had almost forgotten about him.

  
Alec was standing awkwardly at the edge of the door, looking at the whole scene with wide eyes, though if Magnus wasn't wrong there was mirth laced in his features. Well he certainly hoped they hadn't scared him off already.

  
"Hi, I'm Alec", he said, stepping in, hesitantly as he looked between Max and Rafael.

  
"And that's my cue", Dot smiled, switching on the light.

"Thanks a lot, dear", Magnus smiled honestly, setting Max down to give her a hug.

  
"Anytime, Magnus!" she assured him, before wishing the kids a heartfelt goodbye and swiftly walking out the door.

  
Magnus indicated to Alec to come closer as he turned towards his kids.  
"So, I'm pretty sure you remember the incident that happened a couple of days before..." he trailed off, looking at their grave and guilty faces.  
"You know Papa still has to go to work, even though he would rather spend all his time with his amazing children. But he definitely wants you two to be safe so Alec is here to help with that."

  
"You mean he's a babysitter", Raphael frowned, boring his eyes into Alexander. He had always been quick to catch up on everything and was already judging the newcomer in his life. "Why can't Aunt Dot take care of us?” he asked, sulkily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because Aunt Dot is a busy woman and she is setting aside time from her already hectic schedule to look after you to", Magnus patiently explained. Rafael still didn't seem very pleased about the situation and was preferring to just glare at everyone. Max on the other hand was peeping out from behind Magnus' legs to get a better look.

"Now why don't you two introduce yourselves to Alec", Magnus urged, gently pushing Max towards the other man. His little Blueberry craned his neck to look up at Alec with fascination.

  
"You're really tall", he piped up, rising on histiptoes to get a better look.

  
Alec laughed out loud at that and crouched on his knees to try and match his height with the little kiddo.  
"And you're really short", he chuckled, looking at Max straight in the eye.

  
"Yes, but I drink one glass of milk daily", Max proudly puffed his chest.  
"Papa says milk is good for me and then I might get as tall as you one day!"

  
"You certainly might", Alec grinned as he extended a hand towards him.  
"My name is Alec, you are?"

  
"Max", the little boy grinned proudly, at which Alec's eyes seemed to light up even more, if that was even possible.  
"You know, my little brother is also name Max!"

  
"Really?" Max's eyes blew up in surprise.

  
"No kidding', Alec nodded seriously.  
"And that makes you like my little brother."

  
At that Rafael scoffed from behind, though thankfully Magnus was the only one whose ears caught that. He looked at Rafael sternly and the eleven year old rolled his eyes before walking up to Alec grudgingly, and the latter looked up at him.  
"I'm Rafael", he drawled, face somehow schooled into a neutral expression.

  
Magnus sighed internally. Sometimes he really wondered how these two turned out to be so much like him.

  
"Nice name,” Alec smiled, nodding.  
"And great boa."

  
Rafael flushed, and quickly flung the shimmering accessory across the room as Magnus did his best to stifle his laughter. It seemed Alec would get along totally fine with both his kids. It was a relief, honestly. Although Magnus' mind had pretty much been set on Alec he would never go against his children's wishes. Max was already getting comfortable around Alec and Magnus had already known it would take more than one meeting for Rafael to adjust to anyone new. Raf was very closed off and always on guard, not to mention very protective of Max, always had been. Magnus didn't like to think what circumstances had made him that way but he was glad that he was here now. Rafael always seemed to smile more, shine brighter when his little brother Max was around.

  
Magnus cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him.

"Rafael, Max, why don't you clean up all this and chose something for movie night while I talk to Alec here?"

  
At that both of them cheered up and disappeared as quick as magic, though Max did say goodbye to Alec before following his brother and leaving Magnus alone with the other man. Magnus walked closer towards Alec.

  
"So the kids seem to like you.” Magnus smiled, as Alec stood up from his position, scratching the back of his neck with a small grin on his face.

  
"I like them too,” he said, hesitating before adding that he didn't think Rafael liked him that much though but Magnus waved off his concerns.  
"Rafael doesn't like anyone in the first meet and greet", he chuckled. "Don't worry, Alexander, you're already growing on Max. And me."

  
Magnus winked flirtatiously, slightly aware that he shouldn't be flirting with his children's new babysitter but he couldn't help himself. It was Alec's fault for being so tall and delectable with a glorious flush appearing on his pale face whenever Magnus complimented him.

  
Magnus had a feeling that the next few days were going to be very interesting.

                                                                                                                                      ***

  
Alec Lightwood had never dreamed that he would be looking after, oh alright,babysitting two kids while struggling with writing a novel. But he hadn't been left with any other option. When Clary had asked him to go interview for this job Alec had been on an edge. All the posts in cafeterias and restaurants were filled and he couldn't find many freelancing writing jobs with a decent pay. He knew that his roommate, Simon wouldn't really mind paying both their rent's for another month but Alec hated being dependent on anyone for anything and Simon wasn't a millionaire. His gigs didn't pay back enough for him to support both him and Alec. Not to mention, he was his sister's boyfriend and Alec could not get anymore ashamed or embarrassed than he already was.

  
Besides, the pay was quite good since he was going to be working for the owner of Downworlder magazine, the one Isabelle kept screeching and fangirling about. He hadn't even told her about the interview or she would probably have dressed him like a model since appearances matter.

But then, Alec found himself wishing that had been the case when he had been standing in front of Magnus Bane.

  
Magnus Bane.

  
Magnus was...Magnus was something else. Everything about him seemed to sparkle, quite literally and Alec had almost expected himself to go blind by the sight. The man had smooth honey coloured skin and a curvy figure, something that Alec couldn't help but notice. His eyes were exquisite gold-green and that sharp jawline could probably cut steel. Magnus Bane was gorgeous. It didn't help when the Asian had mistakenhim for a model, nor when he had blissfully sighed while drinking his coffee and his tongue had darted out to lick the remnants away. Thank Angel Alec had been sitting down because his legs had certainly turned to jelly by that time. And he had called him Alexander. Alec had always grown up hating his name, hating the way his parents used it in disappointed and harsh tone but the way it had tumbled from Magnus' lips had sucked all of his breath away and he had forgotten why he had hated his name in the first place.

  
It didn't take him long to realise that Magnus was flirtatious by nature but that knowledge never helped him as endless compliments and innuendos were thrown his way that never failed to make all the heat in his body rise up to his cheeks. Alec was almost thankful that he didn't see that much of Magnus.

  
Alec had fallen into an easy rhythm of the job wherein he appeared at Magnus' loft around 1pm, taking over to prepare lunch for the hungry kids that would arrive completely exhausted from school until Magnus came back which could range from 8pm to as late as 1am. Initially he had been worried that the whole schedule would interfere with his writing process but it was as good as writing back at home. Magnus had empathetically told him that the whole house was his but Alec hadn't wanted to cross any limits so he usually occupied the living room with his writing supplies spread out over a portion of the couch, typing away his novel.

  
Okay, that wasn't really true. The kids occupied most of his time.

  
Alec had fallen in love with Max the moment he had opened his chubby little mouth, really it was impossible not to. He had also realised that Rafael wasn't the warm and happy type of person (to which he could totally relate) and even though he was growing less stiff and formal as the days passed, he still maintained his distance. Surprisingly, Alec had a lot of fun cooking and trying out different dishes for the kids. They didn't always turn alright but Max and Raf didn't mind because it meant that they could order pizza, which was apparently on speed dial. Most of the days would consist of Alec cheerily greeting the kids as their school bus dropped them off home while serving lunch. Max would utilize that time in filling him and Rafael in on anything and everything that had happened in school and Alec often had to remind the little monkey not to talk while eating. Rafael on the other hand silently ate his food, interjecting the conversation with snorts and eye rolls and some occasional laughter. After that Alec would usher the protesting kids to bed for a nap, occasionally letting the stubborn Rafael stay up to complete his homework.

  
What followed after would vary from strolls in the park, movie marathons, karaoke concerts and of course, homework. Alec wasn't one to let that slide. All in all, Alec found himself to be quite at peace with life. Somedays Magnus would arrive early and insist that Alec stay around for dinner but Alec didn't want to intrude into their life or take up the children's' time with their father. Besides, he certainly couldn't guarantee what would happen if he ever stayed for dinner which might turn into a late drinking session while the kids went to sleep....no. He shouldn't find his boss attractive.

  
Alec would absolutely not let his mind go in that direction.

  
He checked on the chicken and let himself preen for a moment upon finding it nicely cooked. But then he looked up at the his wrist-watch and frowned. It was getting rather late, the kids should have reached by now. He smothered the flare of anxiety in his chest, blaming it onto his overactive imagination. The bus must be late. Regardless, he was done with the cooking and had already laid down the table and wasn't in the mood for completing that god awful scene he was stuck on. He decided to head towards the bus stop to meet the kids there and surprise them. Well, surprise Max since Alec highly doubted that Raphael would do anything more than a shrug or eye-roll. Alec found himself chuckling at the boy as he headed towards the stop. It wasn't really far away, just a five minute walk or so which was probably the only reason why Magnus didn't ask Alec to always be stationed at the stop. Magnus was protective of his children, and Alec guessed he had every right to be since the two youngsters were so precious and adorable.  
Alec could distinctly remember nearly losing his mind when Max had come back from a night out about half an hour late. In hindsight it had been perfectly normal but Alec was paranoid, having had no experience of parenting and had all but crushed his younger brother's bones with a relieved hug. So lost was he in his flashback of memories that he almost didn't hear the cry for help. Startled, Alec whipped his head around to see that he was almost at the stop and the fact that the high-pitched voice was familiar.

  
The sight before him filled Alec with adrenaline and his breath hitched in his throat.

  
Not much far away Max was sprawled on the sidewalk, his backpack lying on the floor beside him. Raphael was engaged in a fight with a couple of guys who were twice his size as Max sobbed at them to stop. Alec's primary thought was why the fuck is nobody else not doing anything and before he realised it he was already down there, separating a writhing Rafael from the hooligans' grip.

  
"Enough,” he roared, standing in front of Rafael as he glared down at the rough edged boys for whom Alec's long arms were the only barrier to Rafael.  
"What the hell is happening here?" he spat menacingly, although from the mocking and angry looks that were edged on the older boys' faces he could make out that they were trouble.

"Get out of my way", the brunette, who seemed to be the leader, snarled, trying to push his way towards Raphael.

  
"What do you think you're doing", Alec growled. "Bullying children who are half your age."

  
"Who are you to interfere", another boy sneered.

  
"They're my kids", Alec snapped, automatically.

  
His eyes bore into the boys as if daring them to take one more step towards Rafael and Max.  
"Oh, so you're their fag's fuckboy,” the leader laughed, tauntingly.  
"Shouldn't you be dressed in a pretty pink uniform, on your way for teaching little kids ballet."

  
The boys snorted and giggled and Alec's vision suddenly was clouded with red.

  
"Don't you ever dare say that about my father!” Raphael roared from behind, charging into the brunette who landed on the ground with a grunt of surprise.  
The blonde guy grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him across the gravelled road.

Alec had had enough. His arms swung out and grabbed the boy roughly before shoving him towards the ground where he rightly belonged. The kid was lucky that Alec had good restraint or he wasn't really sure what would have happened.

  
"You fucking go home or I'm going to lose my shit and trust me when I say you don't want that to happen,” Alec threatened, his hands balled up into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. The trio suddenly seemed to realise that they were clearly facing someone much bigger and stronger than them and scrambled away rather fearfully. Alec had a good mind to go follow them to their homes or report them but his attention turned to Raphael who was still lying on the ground.

  
"Raf,” he whispered, down on his knees by the kid's side almost immediately. He seemed rather dazed and there was a huge cut across his forehead which trickled out blood. Alec could vaguely make out a couple of more bruises as he held the boy's face in his hands, checking for any major injuries.

  
"Can you hear my voice? Can you see clearly?" Alec demanded, worriedly blinking down at the boy as his heart thumped wildly against his chest.

"Of course I can see and hear you", Rafael wheezed, and actually had the audacity to roll his eyes.

  
"What were you thinking- you would have never been able to take out those boys on your own,” Alec chided, tears of joy springing in his eyes at the realisation that Rafael was fine.

  
The dark haired boy was spared from answering as Max launched himself into his brother's arms, crying out his name as tears streaked down his face.

  
"Hush, Maxie", Rafael said, soothingly.

  
"I'm totally fine, shush, it's all over. We have Alec with us, nothing bad is going to happen", he whispered tenderly, rubbing circles against Max's back. A crowd was starting to gather, whispering as they edged closer to see what was happening. Alec gave them a disgusted look. So much for any help, now they wanted to see what all the drama was about.

  
"Hey kiddos", he said, gently.  
"We need to get you home and patch you up. Nobody's going to find you and hurt you there", he added for Max's benefit.

  
The blue eyed boy looked up with a sniffle as his lip quivered, before grabbing Alec's hand.

  
"Pinky promise?" he hiccuped.  
Alec's heart broke there and then and he staggered.  
"Pinky promise", he nodded, solemnly shaking pinkies with Max.

  
Rafael pulled himself up on his feet, only to fall back on the crowd with a gasp of pain which was followed by Max's shriek of worry.  
"I think I sprained my ankle", he mumbled, squeezing his eyes to hide the obvious pain.

  
"Don't worry", Alec assured the two kids, despite the worry creeping into his veins.  
"We’ll get you checked by a doctor as soon as possible."

  
He chewed on his lip before deciding what he was going to do. Alec held hands with Max who was doing his best not to cry but obviously failing.  
"Max, we need to get Raf home but he can't walk right now, don't worry he'll be fine. Do you think you're strong enough to hold onto me as I give you a piggyback home?"  
Max nodded mutely, furiously wiping away his tears.  
"Please make Rafael feel alright", he squeaked.  
"I'll do anything."

  
"I-of course Max", Alec's voice cracked with raw emotion as he blinked back his own tears. He bent over as Max's tiny arms clasped around his neck, holding on tight as if he was the only anchor to Max's little world at the moment.

  
"Rafael, I'll have to carry you", Alec said, fully expecting some resistance from the little boy but Raphael just ended up nodding. He was smart enough to know when to follow orders. Or maybe he was too shocked by the whole ordeal. Alec's chest clenched at the thought and he refused to let himself dwell upon it. Alec picked up the injured boy in his arms as gently as he could and started walking back to Magnus' loft, secretly glad of all the hours he spent in the gym.

  
Magnus.

  
Alec's heart sunk into the deepest pits possible. Magnus would have to be informed about this, as soon as possible. But Alec couldn't face Magnus after what had happened today, couldn't watch his face as he told him what had happened, as Magnus took in the sight of his beloved children, couldn't face him after he had failed at his job so terribly. But in the end Alec obviously had no choice. Despite how Alec felt about facing Magnus he could never hide something this big. Magnus had every right to know about it, to yell at Alec's carelessness and probably fire him. And those were only half of his thoughts. The other half was still struggling to control his emotions in front of the two kids. To hide his anger and self-loathing, ashamed that he had betrayed them. But most of what would have happened if he had stepped out of the loft a little early, of how he could have saved the poor children from all of this.

  
Every step towards Magnus' house was painful. With every step Alec was aware of Raphael's battered breath against his own chest. With every step he could feel Max's tears soaking into his shirt. With every step he could hear the two children calling for their father under their breath.

  
Over and over again.


	3. 3

Magnus Bane had been having a relatively peaceful day of simply sipping on his coffee and going through some fashion blogs online. He might even surprise the kids by going home early today.

Well, in the end he did get to go home early.

Magnus had given Alexander his number since day one and had frequently inquired about the status of his children or just randomly flirted with the Adonis and was actually rather astonished when his smartphone started to buzz, alerting him about Alexander's incoming call.

"Hello Alexander", Magnus purred delightfully. "Now this is a pleasant surprise. You've finally learnt how to hit the call button."

But what followed was definitely not pleasant. Alexander was breathing heavily and stuttering so badly that it took Magnus quite a while to understand what had happened. After that, everything was a whirlpool. Before he had even realised it Magnus was down at the reception and Dot was urging him to calm down. The next moment he found himself in his car, not even sparing a glance at the speed indicator. By the time he was outside the loft his whole body was sweating and his heart was in his throat. He rushed in to find Raphael propped up on the couch where Catarina was checking on his injuries. Magnus drew in a raspy breath.

His baby had a huge scar across his forehead and small scratches and bruises all over his hazel skin, not to mention the fact that Cat was currently bandaging his left ankle as Rafe grimaced in pain. A shiver ran down Magnus' spine before it transformed into something darker. Magnus could feel his blood boil as his vision shimmered and he clenched his fists tightly. He would find the person responsible for this and beat the shit out of him. How dare they touch his child, how dare they-

"Papa?"

Magnus turned around, all of his anger dissipating as his eyes fell on Max. His little Blueberry was clinging onto Alec's shirt and the man cradled him in his arms. His eyes were wide with fear and face stained with tears. Max;s lips trembled and fresh tears sprouted out of his eyes. Magnus' heart plummeted down at the state the little boy was in. It looked as if someone had deflated a balloon and ripped it apart.

"Papa," Max sobbed, stretching his arms towards Magnus, desperate for the warmth and security of his father. Magnus hugged Max tightly as the little boy whimpered into his neck and held on for dear life.

"I'm here now, Maxie", Magnus mumbled into his ear, stroking his hair lovingly. "Raf's here too, safe and sound. Aunt Cat is having a look at him, there's nothing to fear my Blueberry."

Magnus' eyes flickered in Raf's direction who was smiling at him but anyone could tell that he was cracking beneath that mask. His brave little boy who didn't want his father to worry about anything. Magnus closed his eyes, blinking back his tears. (ADD)

His eyes flew open as something grazed his shoulder. Alexander's pale long fingers rested on Magnus' shoulder as a sign of reassurance and empathy. His honest eyes bore into Magnus' own, silently apologizing and letting him know that he wasn't alone. Magnus felt something unlock in his chest. His lips parted as he watched Alexander, mourning the loss of warmth as his hand slipped away. But it seemed like Alexander's mere touch had given him all the strength that he had needed. He walked upto Cat who had just finished bandaging Rafael's forehead. Magnus sank into the couch beside his son and as Max untangled from his arms he held Rafael's face in his hands, thumb brushing lightly across a bruise that was already turning blue. Max let out a whimper and clung to Raphael's chest, hugging his brother firmly with no intention of ever letting go. Magnus shifted closer to the two of them and wrapped his arms around his children. A tear slid down Raphael's cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut and lay his head against his father's shoulder. Magnus won't ever let anyone hurt his babies, not again.

                                                                                                                               ***

Magnus didn't want Raphael and Max to go through whatever that had happened all over again but at the same time he needed to know to help them. Besides he had heard that talking about what hurt you often turned out to be therapeutic. His children were brave, very brave. Raphael recounted the whole incident with Max's quavering voice adding bits and pieces. He was finally starting to calm down and his tears had given way to silence with occasional sniffles.

Raphael told Magnus how the three bullies had been teasing him and Max since a few days but neither of them had wanted to trouble their father since he was so busy working. But then today in the bus Rafael had lost his cool when the boys had repeatedly called Magnus a 'fag', a word that Magnus was now almost used to but one that his children were only beginning to get introduced to. Magnus' grip on them tightened as they recounted how Raphael had stuck out his leg in the bus and made the boy fall on his face. There had been some laughter at his expense but he and Max had quickly got off at their stop, giggling and secretly pleased with themselves. But only a few steps later they had realised that those boys had got off at the same stop and had caught up to them. They had continued making jokes about them being orphan and Magnus being bisexual until an enraged Raphael had punched one of them in the stomach. A fight had ensued and when Max had tried to step in between he had been throw across as if he was nothing. And then Max told Magnus how Alec had come to intervene, pulling apart the boys with a stern expression. He had tried to sort it out calmly and when the bullies had asked who was he to be concerned he had said that Raphael and Max were his kids. Magnus almost gasped as his heart clenched and fluttered, a tingling sensation running through his body.

Alexander hadn't hesitated to protect Magnus' kids, in fact he saw them as his own kids.

Magnus listened to the rest of the tale in a daze, taking in the details but his heart never stopped racing, even for a moment. He hugged them in the end, kissing both his children lovingly, overwhelmed by all the information and his own emotions, threatening to spill over. He reigned himself in, Magnus couldn't unwind like this, not in front of his children who were looking up at him for support and love.

"Oh Raf,” Magnus sighed, running a hand through the boy's hair. "I understand why you picked a fight with them and I appreciate the emotion but you could have got seriously hurt, darling. And what would I have done then? Besides, I'm used to it, my little angel, you don't need to worry for me."

"But you shouldn't be,” Max trembled, looking up into his Papa's eyes. "He shouldn't have called you that!"

Raphael empathetically voiced his agreement. "I wasn't going to stand there as he kept insulting you,” he said, indignantly.

Magnus' heart threatened to explode at the love of his children. "I know it wasn't right of them,” Magnus continued, in a gentle voice. "But the world does not always operate on morals and works according to what is right. You should have told me about this and I would have went to your principal and settle the matter with him. There wouldn't have been any need for violence. Don't get me wrong, you two are very courageous, the bravest warriors I have ever known but remember, violence is rarely the solution to any problem. Thank god Alec came when he did..." Magnus trailed off, not wanting to envision what would have happened to his sons otherwise.

"We're sorry, Papa,” Max and Raf chorused, and Magnus' eyes sparkled and he smiled down at them. "It's all in the past,” he waved it away, but then his face grew serious.

"But you two need to make me a promise that whenever something like this happens again you'll immediately come to me, no matter what. I'm always here for you, my children, remember that."

Raphael and Max nodded dutifully and Max even locked his pinky with Magnus' and swore to keep his promise.

"You two are the best children anybody could ask for,” Magnus muttered fondly, beaming at them as they both smiled back.

There was a shuffle and the three of them looked up to see Alec standing above them, gaze lingering at the ground as he wrung his hands, hesitant to approach them.  
"Um, Cat just went away, she insisted on giving you privacy and said that Raphael is quite fine now. His bandages will need dressings daily but otherwise his injuries will heal naturally within a few days.” His dark hair flipped over on his eyes and he pushed them away impatiently, nervously looking at Magnus. "Anyway, I should-"

"Thank you."

Magnus turned to Raphael, his usual sullen face shyly glowing as he looked up at Alec.

"Thanks for saving me and Max, for stopping that fight, and getting us back here. If you hadn't been there I might even have broken some bones", he said, in his usual blunt and straightforward manner. "You're a good man, Alec."

Alexander stared at Raphael, shocked at the sudden change in the boys.  
"Thanks,” he said slowly, blinking his eyes rapidly, not really sure of what had just happened.

Max flashed Alec a grin. "I knew he would win over you,” Max declared, looking at Raphael who just snorted and rolled his eyes.

Magnus chuckled at the two of them before pulling himself up on his feet.  
"How do you two feel about a special Indonesian dinner?" Magnus' eyes gleamed. His words provided the desired effect as his sons' faces immediately brightened up and they chorused in agreement.

"I should get going", Alec smiled, happy to see that the children weren't still down in the dumps but Magnus immediately caught his arm. "No way,” he raise his brows strictly. "You are staying with us for dinner, I haven't even had the time to thank you properly."

Max cheered, jumping on the couch enthusiastically while Raphael just laughed at his brother. He didn't express it but Magnus knew he would be glad to see Alec stay.

The man in question was staring intently at Magnus, as if trying to decipher what his invitation meant.

"It isn't a question, darling.” Magnus purred, a smirk tugging into his face.

"Guess I don't have much of an option then.” Alec smiled, softly.

"Look after them while I work my magic.” Magnus winked, giving Alexander's arm a squeeze before he fluttered into the kitchen. There was a lot of work to be done, but Magnus didn't really mind. Anything for his family.

                                                                                                                                 ***

By the time dinner was ready Raphael and Max had fully recovered and were enthusiastically chatting with Alec. Well that was before Max launched himself upon Alec to tickle his sides. Peals of laughter erupted from Alexander's lips as Raphael joined the fun and the hazel eyed man struggled underneath them. His face was open and honest, crinkling into laughter and happiness. After today's events Magnus had his doubts that his crush on Alec would remain just that.

Dinner was a huge success if Alexander's face was anything to go by. He had practically inhaled the food and his tongue had often darted out to lick his lips which made Magnus' knees go weak. God, this man was bent on torturing him. By the end of the meal the kids had already gotten drowsy due to the tiring events that had occurred in the past 24 hours. Magnus smiled fondly as Max let out a huge, adorable yawn.

"Time to go to bed, my darlings.” Magnus smiled, lifting Max in his arms who just yawned at his Papa drowsily. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Alec help an annoyed Raphael across the room, and honestly it didn't surprise him. Alec had found a way of looking after his family, in small ways, even when it wasn't needed that much. He knew how they functioned, what needed to be done when, it almost felt like Alexander was a part of their family now.

Magnus tucked away the boys into their bed with some help from Alec, while Raphael lightly protested at being fussed about, all of which fell on deaf ears. The boys muttered their goodnights to Magnus and Alec before Magnus leaned in for goodnight kisses.

"Can I get a kiss from Alec too?" Max asked, his half lidded eyes looking at Alec.

Magnus froze in his place. Max had been fond of Alec since the beginning, he generally opened up to people very easily but this was... Magnus never expected for him to get so attached to Alec. Oddly enough, it made his heart swoon as butterflies dance in his stomach. "Of course, my Blueberry,” Magnus whispered, fondly, turning to watch Alec whose mouth was agape in shock. Magnus lightly nudged him with his foot and he snapped out of his reverie. He watched as Alec hesitantly moved towards Max, his long body bending over as he planted a light kiss on Max's forehead.

"Goodnight Max,” he exhaled, voice full of something raw which made Magnus' toes curl. He imagined a younger Alec looking after his own siblings, kissing them goodnight and watching them sleep away as he looked over them, because Magnus knew him enough to know his guess wasn't far from reality. He imagined little Max had reminded him of his own family, his own baby brother and sister.

They both walked out of the room and Magnus softly closed the door behind him. He turned his full attention to Alexander who still seemed to be overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

"How do you feel about a couple of drinks?" Magnus asked, cheerily, eyes fixated on Alec. "I can conjure up mean concoctions.” he winked.

Alec hesitated, blinking his long eyelashes before giving in to Magnus.

"That sounds great.” he smiled shyly, tugging at the neck of his grey shirt. Magnus noticed and took a step closer to realise that his shirt had stains of Max's dried up tears and drool. His nose wrinkled in distaste and he apologised on Max's behalf but Alec only waved his concerns away.

"That's quite okay.” he assured him but Magnus was hearing none of it.

"Nonsense, we need to get you out of that shirt,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Follow me darling."

Magnus led Alec towards his bedroom to the vast closet which held a huge variety of clothes that Magnus was always meaning to sort through. He threw its doors open and turned to the hazel-eyed man who was eyeing Magnus' array of clothes with awe. "Wow that's-"

"A huge collection,” Magnus agreed with a grin. "Why don't you look for something suitable that you won't mind wearing while I pour us some drinks.” he suggested.

Alexander's face looked as if he wanted to protest but Magnus had already made his way to the kitchen where he took out his stock of liquor to whip up one of his favorites. He was rather aware that Alec didn't seem the one to be a heavy drinker and so he kept them light. Satisfied, Magnus poured the alcohol into two glasses and set them on th table in the living room. He frowned, realising Alec was still inside, perhaps he needed some help. He strutted back into his bedroom only to almost fall over his own feet. Magnus had caught Alec midway while changing, pulling a deep green shirt over his head. The bright white light above Alexander's head seemed to single him out, falling directly onto his perfectly chiseled chest and abs that seemed to glow white, in stark contrast with black tattoos that ran over his chest and back. His jeans were hanging low and Magnus could see yet another tattoo peeking out from there, not to mention his bulging biceps that flexed as he pulled the shirt down, robbing Magnus of the magnificent view. A dark feeling of lust rose in his chest that Magnus tried to subdue and push back down.

It wasn't as if Alexander wasn't shaped like Adonis already but those fucking tattoos were definitely a turn on and Magnus wanted to kiss every one of them. Maybe it was the fact that the weather was cold or that Magnus was too involved in his work but he hadn't ever noticed the tattoos, even the more obvious ones on his upper arms. He cleared his throat to grab Alec's attention whose head snapped up, a soft blush on his cheeks. The tight material of the shirt hugged his body perfectly and left his collarbones on full display.

Get a hold of yourself, Magnus told himself before shooting a grin towards Alec.

"Aren't you a treat for the eyes,” he purred, leaning against the door as he watched that adorable blush of his make an appearance.

"Drinks are ready,” he tilted his head towards the living room, casually walking out, hoping that Alexander couldn't hear the loud thumping of his heart.

"Thank you, for the dinner and the drinks.” Alec smiled, and of that smile was Magnus' weakness.

"No need to thank me", Magnus shook his head. "Especially not after what you did today."

He took a sip of his drink and watched Alec wince while doing the same.

"It was nothing,” Alec mumbled, having gulped down the alcohol, albeit with some difficulty. "Anybody could have done that."

"And yet nobody did it,” Magnus mused. "Except for you. Raphael and Max told me everything and I cannot even begin to thank you."

"Magnus-"

"No, really,” Magnus continued, cutting him off in between. "Raphael and Max are all I have left,” he exhaled. "If anything would have happened to them today, I don't know what I would have done. It wasn't your job to go pick them at the bus stop but you did. You went there and you saved them Alexander. You deserve every bit of my thanks, I don't even need to convey how."

"Now you're embarrassing me,” Alec flushed and Magnus chuckled, shifting closer to him.

"Raf told me you called him and Max your children,” Magnus spoke, softly, but Alec immediately tensed up. His wide eyes bore into Magnus' apologetically.

"Magnus, I’m so sorry," he gushed, tripping over his own words. "I didn't know what to say and t-those kids were bullying them and I-‘

Magnus raised his finger and pressed it onto Alec's lips and his voice died down. His eyes flitted from Magnus's finger to the man himself.

"I'm glad you did,” Magnus stated softly. "It's nothing to ask forgiveness for, Alexander. In every other way you're already a part of our family. There will always be plenty of space for you here, and in all of our hearts,” he whispered, staring down into Alec's eyes. He let his hand drop but his eyes didn't waver from the pair of hazel eyes.

"Thank you,” Alec said, his voice barely audible despite the fact that Magnus was sitting so close to him that he could feel his warm breath on his own face. "It-it means a lot to me."

Magnus smiled, lifting up his glass, reluctantly leaning back a bit to give Alexander some space.

"To us," he proposed a toast.

"To us," Alec agreed. Their glasses clicked against each other but their eyes never left each other.

                                                                                                                     ***

Half an hour later Magnus could bet his whole life on the fact that Alexander Lightwood was drunk on just one drink.

His whole posture had relaxed and his occasional laughter had given way to frequent giggles and bright eyes as he listened Magnus narrate tale after tale of his magnificent adventures. Magnus was in the middle of narrating how he had been banned from Peru when Alec's phone rang violently, making him jump out of his skin.

It was just a message. A message from his roommate Sheldon.

"I should leave," Alexander sighed. "Simon has already started worrying.” he rolled his eyes fondly.

"Alexander,” Magnus grabbed hold of the other man by his arm, his muscles pronounced in his grip. "You're drunk."

"Yes?" Alec deadpanned. "I can walk."

"Maybe,” Magnus considered, "but it's freezing outside and you just have this thin shirt and I definitely don't want to see your gorgeous self die of cold."

"I'm not going to die." Alec rolled his eyes. And apparently the alcohol hadn't affected his blushing habits in any way.

"You can crash here,” Magnus said, though maybe the idea behind it was rather selfish. "There's a guest room with a bed big enough to accommodate your long legs." he grinned, teasingly.

"My legs do get cramped very often.” Alec sighed, agreeingly.

"So is that a yes?" Magnus dared to hope.

"I guess there's no harm.” Alec grinned brightly, and Magnus was almost blinded by the sight. Alec flung himself back into the couch as he texted something back to his roommate, probably letting him know that he won't come back tonight. Or what was left of the night anyway. It was getting quite late indeed.

Alec's arm reached out for another drink but Magnus was quicker, snatching the alcohol out of his reach.

"Nope", Magnus tutted disapprovingly

"You're already drunk and I know from personal experience that you're only going to regret it in the morning."

"Am not,” he deadpanned.

"Are too,” Magnus shot back.

And then, like grown up adults, they did the most sensible thing.

Alec's long limbs stretched over and pulled Magnus on the couch and the bottle rolled out of his hands, onto the carpet. Alarmed, Magnus rose to check it out but then Alec's hand sneaked around his wait.

"What are you-?" Magnus looked at Alexander in astonishment before he felt his long fingers tickling at his sides.

"Cheater!" Magnus cried between laughter as he tried to squirm but Alexander's grip only grew tighter. His own hands flew out to his throat and tickled Alec whose grip slackened. And so they were caught up in a tickling fight, rolling and squirming, yelling each others' names and laughing so much that their sides hurt. It was a wonder they hadn't woken up the kids.

"Stop!” Magnus gasped, choking out a laugh with his eyes squeezed shut. "I-I give up! You win!” he laughed, panting as Alexander finally stopped. They both heaved, catching their breaths. Magnus' eyes fluttered open and his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't realised that the two of them were so close, bodies tangled up together, Alec's arms burning around his waist. Magnus was all but lying on top of him, their faces barely an inch apart. And Alec seemed to have noticed it too. They were both breathless and frozen in time, staring at each others, hazel eyes locked with amber-green ones. And then Magnus broke the stare, his eyes sliding down to those soft pink lips.

Magnus had never been the patient type and this was asking for too much.

He closed the distance between their bodies, capturing Alec's mouth with his own. Alec's lips parted open and then they were kissing. It was passionate and intense with tongues darting everywhere, trying to explore each other's mouth. Alec's mouth tasted of the alcohol, his lips soft and demanding and Magnus nibbled at them, rewarded with a low moan from him that sent a spark of electricity through his spine. With one hand cupping his angelic face and the other lightly tugging at his soft, dark hair, Magnus kissed him hard and fast and let out a gasp as slender fingers pushed onto his back, pulling him closer, so close that their bodies seemed to merge with each others. Magnus pulled back as his lungs burned, screaming for air and Alec's nails scraped at the base of his spine. Magnus made a noise and looked down at Alec in amazement. He started leaving a trail of kisses from his sharp jawline to his collarbones, pausing to suck and bite at the delicate skin there. The hazel-eyed man gasped in response and groaned out his name. Magnus smirked, continuing his pursuit as Alec's fingers dug into his back. Impatient, he moved them up to pull Magnus down on his face and kissed him so hard Magnus thought he saw stars.. Magnus had to tear himself apart from him in fear that he would faint from the lack of air. Panting, he gazed at the angelic face beneath him, a smile curving its way onto his mouth.

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander."

                                                                                                                         ***

Alec Lightwood woke up to the worst headache of his life.

It felt like someone was trying to break through his skull with a hammer and it only got worse with every little movement. God, he was never going to drink again. Ever.

Groaning, Alec managed to sit up and unscrewed his eyelids, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sunlight entering through the window. His eyes landed on the glass of water and medicine lying at the side of the table and he gratefully gulped it down. Now that his senses were much more aware and his headache still bearable, Alec realised he wasn't really in his own room. Then where-

In a flash the memories from last night came back.

Drinking with Magnus, tickling Magnus whose laughter was music to his ears, and then kissing Magnus senseless. Just Magnus here, there and everywhere. He had never felt more alive than in those moments when he had kissed Magnus, making him gasp, he had made Magnus Bane gasp. Magnus Bane who had left him a complete wreck with his kisses, his mouth wandering everywhere that Alec could imagine. He threw off the duvet covers to make his way into the bathroom and standing in the bathroom bare chested, Alec could clearly make out the marks the Asian had left last night. He was stripped down to his boxers and his mind flashed back, wondering if they had...

No. Alec would have remembered that. The last he could remember was Magnus' high pitched giggles while his mouth traced along his rune tattoos. Heat pooled in his stomach and Alec flushed, merely thinking about the night. His lips were plump and sore from all the kicking and his bed hair were flying in every direction possible. Sighing Alec did his best to tame them and the walked out to find his clothes laid out for him on the armchair. Alec smiled a ridiculous smile at Magnus' thoughtfulness. His shirt was washed and smelled fresh and he quickly got dressed before splashing his face with water for a good measure.

He poked his head out into the living room in hopes of finding Magnus but there was no sight of him. And then Alec heard a humming sound from the kitchen and he followed it, on tip toes to find Magnus merrily flipping pancakes. No, he found a fucking gorgeous shirtless Magnus wearing loose pants gracefully flipping pancakes. Before Alec could alert him of his arrival Magnus’ eyes fell on him and his smile somehow gre brighter. Alec's heart skipped a beat, realising that he was the reason for his breathtaking smile.

"Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus greeted him in a cheery voice, and the way he said his name sent a shiver down Alec's spine.

Magnus had barely said five words but he already wanted to kiss him.

"Good morning.” he smiled back, moving closer to him as Magnus flipped the pancake onto a plate.

"Breakfast?" he questioned, just as Alec’s stomach rumbled with hunger. Magnus laughed out loud and Alec found himself laughing along.

"Breakfast does sound good.” he admitted, pulling out two chairs on the table as Magnus waltzed with a stack of pancakes for the two of them and lots of maple syrup.

"Dig in, darling.” he smirked, and there was Alec's infuriating blush again.

It wasn't until both of them had eaten up to the point they couldn't breathe did Alec bring up last night.

"So..." he hesitated, not knowing what exactly to say. "Last night was great.” he blushed, shyly as Magnus leaned forward, enrapturing him with his smile.

"I'm glad to hear.” he exhaled, eyes shining in the light.  
"I thought maybe you would regret it in the morning.” Magnus admitted honestly, ducking his head for a moment.

"Regret kissing you?" Alec blurted out. "Are you kidding? Magnus look at you, you're so... shiny and gorgeous.” he rambled, stumbling over what he was trying to say.

"What I mean is that I've wanted to kiss you for a long time..."

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment we met.” Magnus smiled and it hits Alec like a punch to the stomach.

He moves forward and Magnus meets him halfway through the kiss, pulling him closer through the loops of his jeans. This one was softer, slower, though no less passionate. Alec wondered how anything could not be passionate with Magnus. He pulled back with a wide smile on his face and the taste of Magnus' mouth lingering on his lips.

"So do you want to try this out, us?" Alec asked, optimistically.

"Of course,” Magnus smiled back,, flicking away a strand of hair from Alec's face. "I would love to."

They stood like there grinning at each other cheesily and Alec was debating whether to go in for another kiss or not when his phone buzzed from the pockets of his jeans.

It was Izzy. Casually wondering why he hadn't spent the night at home. And by casually wondering he meant obsessively investing in his love life. He was going to kill Simon.

"Now I really have to go,” Alec sighed, looking up at Magnus, disappointed at having to leave. Today was Sunday and by the looks of it Magnus had taken a day off work so he didn't really have an excuse to come by until Monday at noon and even then he wouldn't be able to see Magnus until he came back at night unless-

"I'm planning to take the kids out for a movie in the evening today,” Magnus interrupted his thoughts, leaning forward. "I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Yes,” Alec said immediately, and then flushed as Magnus laughed.

"You really are adorable.” he murmured, running his fingers over his cheeks. "And the blush suits you.” Magnus breathed into his ear.

Alec was sure he looked nothing short of a tomato after that.

                                                                                                                          ***

The next few days went by quickly, leaving Magnus with a feeling of being high.

He was re-discovering the beauty of dating and relationships with Alec and he hadn't even realised how much he had missed it. He had missed the continuously texting someone to whine about the smallest things in life, forgotten the pleasure of cuddling up next to a war body, hadn't realised the tingling sensation that simple kisses and words of affection brought. It seemed like a decade since agnus had indulged in any kind of romantic relationships and Alexander Lightwood was completely different from all of them. He had a gentle and honest soul, full of love and kindness for others. Magnus didn't believe he had ever come across anyone so selfless.

Loving Alec came easily to Magnus, but he had never expected to fall so hard. There was something so irresistible about him that pulled him in like a magnet. It wasn't just the body, though Magnus admitted that it didn't help either.

Theirs was a tricky dance, hard to navigate but they made it work. Alec would be busy with the kids the whole day and Magnus with his own work. The only time they did meet was when Magnus came back home and watched over the children as they fell asleep. After that they would sneak in a couple of drinks or just cuddle next to each other and make out, anything seemed heavenly with Alec. He always seemed to be surprising Magnus by bringing him flowers or occasionally dropping by the office with some coffee. Magnus in urn tried his best to invite Alec to spend the day with him and the kids, at least the Sundays when he wasn't piled up with work. Once they even requested Clary to look after the kids while they went out on a romantic dinner date. Clary had taken one glance at the two of them and after giving them a knowing smile had cheerily agreed to entertain the kids.

Magnus distinctly remembered their first date when Magnus had somehow squeezed some time out of his busy schedule and Max and Rafael had been gone on a field trip. Magnus had turned up to pick Alec from his apartment and had been introduced to his roommate, Sheldon and the ever so charming Isabelle. Magnus and Isabelle had immediately struck up a conversation with Alec's sister gushing about his fashion line and magazine and Magnus complimenting her beauty and style. It was a total hit, much to the annoyance of Alexander as Izzy started exchanging embarrassing stories about him. Alexander's face had lit up like a traffic light as usual and Izzy had only further teased him. She did indeed seemed highly invested in her brother's life and Magnus could clearly see the siblings' love for each other shine in their eyes. Though Magnus was sure that deep inside he was glad that they had liked each other. Sheldon had been a complete nerd, though Magnus could make out a kind heart and helpful soul under all that geekiness. He was yet to meet the younger brother, Max but Magnus was sure that he would be as charming as the rest of his family.

Magnus was thoroughly enjoying his secret romance with Alec, there was no doubt about it. And yet ever so often he found his heart twist whenever Alec sent him a picture of the kids and him in a pillow fortress or helping Max ride a bicycle. Magnus loved how both of his children adored Alexander but sometimes Magnus found that the hugs and kisses exchanged left a small hole in his chest. Magnus wanted to spend more time with his kids rather than being knee deep in work. But instead Alec was living his life, enjoying every moment spent with Max and Raphael. Magnus really liked Alec but he couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy that sometimes overcame him. It almost felt like Alec was sidelining him and he was Raphael and Max's real father.

It was over a short cup of coffee with Tessa that he voiced these doubts with some hesitation. To his relief, Tessa just laughed, waving his concerns away.

"Magnus, you're just being stupid and overprotective", she had smiled, gently. "You've always lived with your sons alone, been the only elderly figure in their lives, the one they look up to and it can be a bit challenging to adapt to change but trust me, Alec is not trying to steal your kids away from you!"

"Wait a minute, is that why you've been holding more and more interviews and recruiting designers, photographers and people for other departments? Do you just want to ease of your work so that you can spend more time with your kids than your boyfriend does?" Tessa stifled her laughter.

"Tessa!" Magnus tittered. "Now you're just being silly! Of course that's not the case, I'm just expanding the office as our workload expands too", he explained, rolling his eyes at her scandalous theory. Because Magnus wasn't a person like that. He wasn't jealous of his boyfriend spending more time with his children.

Right?


	4. 4

'The boy's eyes flickered up from his textbook to the other corner of the room, searching for the grey-green eyes that were forever sparking with mischief. His eyes stopped on the second last table, the boy's usual abode, only to find those very eyes trained on him. He sucked in his breath out of surprise and amazement, and then immediately drew his head back in, thankful for his long locks of hair that acted as a shield. But despite that he could feel his stare boring into his side.'

Alec groaned in frustration, pressing hard on the backspace button, deleting the last few lines. It had taken him good quarter of an hour to play them out and now they had disappeared in seconds. He all but slammed his laptop shut, giving it up for now. This was hopeless, the same scene had been perfectly executed in his mind but now Alec was having great trouble typing it out. He rubbed the sides of his head with a sigh, deciding to take a break.

"Alec?"

His eyes snapped open and hands dropped to his side when he noticed that Raphael and Max had sneaked up to him while he had internally been debating his choice of career option.

“Hey guys,” Alec smiled at them. "What's up?"

"Actually we need your help.” Raphael said, with a solemn face, once again making Alec question the boy's real age.

"We're building a huge card!" Max grinned, stretching his arms as high above the would go to indicate the size of the so called card.

"Whoa!” Alec smiled at the little boy. "That's even bigger than you!"

Max nodded enthusiastically and tugged at his arm impatiently. Alec allowed himself to be led into the kids' room and all but gasped at the chaos. The floor was strewn with chart-papers of various colors and textures along with crayons, stars and stickers and glitter tubes. It looked like the two boys had raided half of a stationary shop. And Izzy was standing right in the middle of it.

"Izzy!" Alec startled at the sight of his little sister. "What are you doing here and when did you even come here?"

"Seriously big bro?" Izzy sighed, arms crossed against her chest as she stared at Alec.

"I came half an hour ago because Rafael and Max called me. I went right past you and told you to stop exhausting yourself and you just muttered that you're fine.” she shook her head in exasperation.

"I did?" Alec blinked. He must have completely zoned out. "Uh anyways, why did they need your help?"

It didn't surprise him that they had called upon Izzy. His little sister had stormed into Magnus' loft one day looking around him and had taken quite a fancy to the children who in turn were completely in awe of her. Of course they would call her to help them out when he had been busy and utterly neglecting them.

"We're making a birthday card for Papa,” Raphael explained. "The big day is just a week away!"

Oh. So this was for Magnus' birthday.

Izzy smirked at him knowingly.

"I thought you might be interested in this piece of knowledge,” she taunted and Alec shot her a glare which went unnoticed by the children. They were already pulling up a humongous card that Alec didn't know how he hadn't noticed before because it was shining gold and silver all over.

"Okay, wow,” he exhaled, actually quite impressed.

"I told you he would like it!" Max giggled enthusiastically. "We thought it would be safe to start making it now, especially since Papa is mostly away in his office..."

A flicker of sadness passed over the boy's face but it was gone in a flash. Alec's own heart sunk a bit in his chest. He hated how these two wonderful kids were so often deprived of their loving father's company, of how Magnus wasn't able to send enough time with his adorable children. Slowly an idea started to trickle into his brain, something that didn't go unnoticed by Isabelle.

"Blurt it out, Alec," Izzy smirked. "I know that look very well, you're onto something."

Alec felt his smile widen as he looked at the three of them. "I have a great plan."

                                                                                                                                ***

Magnus Bane hated surprises.

He hated not knowing what was going to happen because in order for him to conquer anything that came in his way he needed to know every little detail and every significant hurdle that might obscure his path. Surprises were uncertain and unnerving for him and more often than not, drove him mad. Which was why he was annoyed that Tessa and Dot were keeping his birthday ts a surprise. He had spent the past one hour trying to coax the secrets out of them but the two women wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on!" Magnus threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "It's bad enough that I have to work on my birthday too and now you two are keeping it all a surprise? You know I hate surprises," he glared at the two of them.

"Stop being a baby, Magnus," Tessa laughed. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"That is beyond the point," Magnus huffed. "You can't say that, I need to know what you're planning."

"You're just wasting your time," Dot smirked, exchanging a look with Tessa. "We're not going to tell you a single thing."

Magnus scowled and got up from his chair. "Well then you'll just have to run the office for the rest of the day, I'm going home to see the kids," he said childishly. Magnus didn't even wait for a reply and just stormed out of the room. God, surprises really got on his nerve. Throughout the drive back home he just couldn't get it out of his head. What the hell were Dot and Tessa planning? Were they alone or they had roped some other staff members in it too? Ugh, there were still a couple of days left for his birthday. A couple of days. This was going to be torture.

Oh well, at least one good thing came out of this, he would be seeing his babies early today. Magnus smiled to himself as he parked outside the loft, humming a tune, almost having forgotten about Dot and Tessa. The door was unlocked, which made Magnus chuckle. Apparently he was growing on Alexander who had finally decided to leave the doors unlocked. The whole area was secure and there hadn't been any robbery cases since the last 10 years so he had quite got used to keeping the loft unlocked.

Magnus didn't immediately see the kids or Alec but he did hear various sounds and giggles coming from the kids' bedroom, the door to which was wide open. The sight which greeted him was extraordinary. Raphael and Max were engaged in a ferocious pillow fight, bombarding Alexander, who was cornered against the wall, with pillows. At some point one of the pillows must have burst open because there were feathers everywhere.

"Kill the sea monster," Rafael yelled, pointing at Alec who cried out in protest as Max followed Captain Rafael's orders.

Magnus was surprised to see Raphael at ease and actually indulging in fun games that children his age did. It was a rare sight since Raf would usually be found sulking and rolling his eyes. Something dark twisted at Magnus' heart and his mouth suddenly tasted bitter. It should've been him, right there with his sons, he should have been the sea monster, the one they were ramming with pillows and shrieking and giggling at. Alexander laughed as the children continued to attack him and slipped on the floor, taking Raf and Max down with him. His shirt rode up high and Max and Raf giggled, poking at the tattoos on his stomach. God dammit why did the man had to be so ridiculously hot. The conflicted feelings only added to his confusion. On one hand Magnus was annoyed with Alec spending more time with his kids and having so much fun at that but on the other hand he wanted to kiss him senseless.

He ended up ignoring both of the feelings and joining the three of them in their pillow fight.

                                                                                                                                 ***

"Papa!"

Max had changed into his night clothes and was now standing right next to Magnus who was helping Rafael out with his Spanish homework. This wasn't the first time that agnus was grateful for his knowledge of multiple languages, though he had to admit his Spanish was slightly rusty.

Max was holding up his own notebook, impatiently waiting for Magnus to turn his attention to him so that he could proudly show his work to his father.

"What is it Blueberry," Magnus smiled, lifting Max into his lap as he spread the notebook on the table. "I drew something for my homework," Max said, enthusiastically showing his Papa the drawing.

Magnus stared down at the drawing Max had so patiently coloured out of him and Alec, carefully marking them out though it was easy to distinguish between the little boy and tall man. Underneath it Max had scribbled 'My Hero' in red crayon. Magnus' lips parted as he blinked rapidly, as if wishing it would disappear before his eyes. He bit down on his lip, a feeling of nausea came over him. Max had drawn Alec.

Alec, Alec, Alec.

The name echoes in his brain infuriatingly and Magnus curled his hands into fists. This was-

"How is it?" Max asked, oblivious to Magnus' turmoil, and anxious that his father hadn't said anything.

"It's beautiful," Magnus exhaled through gritted teeth, doing his best to get a control of himself. He couldn't let the kids see him like this.

"Why don't you show this to Rafe, I'll be back in a minute," Magnus muttered under his breath, quickly slipping off, hoping that nobody would notice the tremors wrecking through his body. Magnus took some deep breaths to steady himself. Max's drawing had left him shocked and confused. Where had he gone wrong? When had his love for his children faded enough that Alec had replaced him. Hate and anger burned in his eyes but the feeling of self-hate was more empowering. He himself had given his work more priority and pushed his children to the sidelines. It had been Magnus who had brought Alec into their lives, it had been he who had let the other man slowly but surely steal all of their hearts and slowly take his position. A single tear trickled down his cheek. Magnus was so absorbed in trying to maintain his facade that he didn't see Raphael raise his brows at Max's drawing. He didn't hear Max tell him that he had wanted to draw his Papa, didn't hear him say that the teacher had asked them to draw a role model other than their parents, didn't see Raf's fond smile as he ruffled his younger brother's hair.

He was only aware of the fact that his heart was breaking into tiny pieces and the fact that Alec had so suddenly carved himself a place in Magnus' life and torn it apart.

                                                                                                                                ***

 

Magnus was hiding something from him, Alec was certain of that.

He had been rather stressed with work so Alec had blamed his mood swings and cold behaviour on that but yesterday Magnus won't even look at him in the eye. He didn't answer any of his texts and it felt like ages since they had kissed. Alec knew he would screw up some time into this relationship but he had no idea that it would be this so soon. He had no clue how he could have upset Magnus and hence no way of fixing it, especially as Magnus didn't seem intent on talking about.

“Really Alec, talking it out is the only option you two have," Izzy said, plopping down on Magnus's couch. Max and Raphael were almost done with Magnus' card and were now squabbling over the type of cake they should have. Izzy had offered to bake one herself and Alec had immediately pulled her out of the room, insisting they needed a professional, edible cake and that they should let the boys talk it out amongst themselves. Izzy had huffed at the jibe on her cooking an had started picking on Alec. It wasn't long before Alec found himself telling her about everything that was bothering him, mainly Magnus.

"Did you not hear me, I don't think he wants to talk Iz." Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Which is exactly why you need to make him talk," Isabelle insisted, tugging at Alec's arm.  
"Look at me big bro."

Alec sighed and turned his head towards his baby sister. Izzy;s face was stern but sympathetic and her dark brown eyes were soft as she spoke to him.

"Most of the times relationships crumble apart because people refuse to talk to each other, to communicate and talk to each other. There's a small crack between you and Magnus, Alec and if you try to ignore that it's only going to grow into a huge rift, something that you won't be able to cross," she said seriously.

"You don't know what you've done to upset Magnus, so ask him. Maybe he doesn't know it himself, maybe it's something else but you won't know it unless you make an effort. Relationships are all about effort, nothing can thrive only on love."

"Love?" Alec blinked his eyes slowly. "Izzy I'm not in-"

"Love with Magnus," Izzy smirked, completing his sentence. "Yes you are, big bro. I know you better than you know yourself. I understand that you're new to this and are still denying your feelings for Magnus but the sooner you accept the, the better and easier i will be," she promised, stroking his arm.

Alec decided not to argue with his sister. He could never win from her and maybe, just maybe she was right this time. Alec needed some time to think over it, and his erratic heartbeat and smirking sister weren't going to help with that.

"Promise me you'll talk to him tonight?"

"I will," Alec assured him, though his heart nervously screamed no at him. "Thanks Iz, I don't know what I would do without you," he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm always here for you," she smiled against her neck. "It's good to see you happy for a change and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it stay," she whispered fiercely.

Alec didn't know what to say so he just hugged her tighter, hoping she would get what it meant to him. And she did.

                                                                                                                                      ***

Magnus had thoroughly briefed his new staff members yesterday and was keeping a sharp eye on their work and progress today. Having more people was finally paying off and Magnus found his work load relatively lighter today. Everything seemed to be functioning smoothly and most of the newly hired employees had fit in right away. Magnus was pleased as he found his schedule cleared that afternoon. He could go home early today and maybe treat the kids to a picnic. Dot and Tessa had suspiciously taken a day off from work which agnus had granted them rather wearily, fully aware of the fact that his birthday was dawning tomorrow. He still hadn't got any details out of the two of them and honestly he had been so involved with the kids and Alec and what with the interviews for hiring the new employees he had completely forgotten to be irritated at the two of them for not letting him know of their plans. Now it really didn't matter, Magnus would know soon enough.

He wasn't going to stay at the office for long tomorrow, only up until Dot and Tessa needed him. Then he would be off home to spend his special day with the two boys that mattered the most to him. And maybe he would go out on a date with Alexander. Magnus wasn't sure. He had been giving the other man a cold shoulder for sometime just because he wasn't really sure whether he would be able to control himself from grabbing Alec by his hoodie to kiss him or lose his temper on him. Magnus wasn't sure of anything these days. It had seemed like a wonderful idea at that time but now Magnus was really regretting dating his kids' babysitter. It just wasn't working out.

Magnus was surprised to find the loft locked when he reached home. Frowning, he reached into the pockets of his jacket to pull out the key and unlock the door. If Alexander wasn't home with the kids then where was he? Magnus let his bags drop down on the floor as he rang up Alexander. There was no answer. Magnus sighed before trying again to meet the same fate. Frustration gnawed at his chest. Wasn't he supposed to let Magnus know when he was taking the kids out of the house? Magnus had a right to know, he was their god damn father.

Time ticked by as Magnus restlessly paced the length of the loft, pressing the call button again and again. He really needed to calm himself down. He switched on some music and moved towards the kitchen to cook dinner. Dancing out his emotions to good music while cooking usually calmed him down, but not today. While the music did take his mind a little off the kids and Alec the peppy songs only made him more anxious and jittery, further flaming up his emotions. By the time he was finished with the food Magnus felt even more aggravated than before. Two hours had passed but there was no sign of Raphael and Max.

Magnus cursed out loud before flopping down on the couch. All he had asked for was one afternoon of laughter and fun with his two kids but no, Alec had taken even that away from him.

Even before the door clicked open Magnus could hear their infuriating chatter and laughter. The three of them tumbled into the house, Max launched onto Alec's shoulders and Raphael chattering endlessly with Alec but everything dies down when their eyes landed on Magnus.

"Magnus," Alec said, face masked in surprise. "You're home early," his forehead creased.

"Well, forgive me for coming back to my own house to surprise my own kids," Magus quipped, not even trying to contain his annoyance.

Alec bent down and removed Max from his high chair. "Hey, why don't you two go change into your night clothes, I need to talk with your Papa."

Max nodded cheerily and moved forward to give his papa a hug before skipping away to his room. Rafael was more conscious of the tense atmosphere and narrowed his eyes at the two men before shrugging tiredly. He didn't get what was going on and was too tired to even try and figure out.

"I don't know what's happening but I'm going to go play Jenga with Max," he looked at them one last time, before walking away and closing the door of their room behind him.

Alec looked at Magnus hesitantly before taking a step closer.  
"Magnus, are you alright?" he asked, softly, chewing at his lip.

There was that soft and kind voice trying to manipulate him, Magnus thought, heart still racing from anger as he wordlessly turned away from Alexander. No, he wasn't okay and why the hell did he even want to know if he was.

But Alec wasn't leaving him alone. In an instant his hand was around Magnus's wrist.

"Magnus, we need to talk," he urged. "I know something's up with you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Magnus choked out, whipping his arm out of Alec's grip as he stalked towards the kitchen but Alec was there before he was.

"Magnus," Alec said, firmly, a steely look on his face.  
"I don't want this thing we have to just fade away like this. Please, just talk to me, tell me what I did wrong."

Magnus' lips trembled. What he did do wrong? As if he didn't know it.

Alec moved closer till their faces were inches apart.

"Magnus, please. I don't want to lose you," he whispered, his face flickering with pain.  
"What we have- I think this is special. I don't know what to do to fix this because I don't know what I need to fix. Have I been ignoring you? Or the kids?" he pressed. "What is the problem Magnus? Do you want me to be around more-"

Magnus snapped apart.

"You!" he yelled in his face, jabbing a finger at Alec's face.  
"You are the problem, Alec."

Alec flinched at the use of his nickname. Magnus never called him that, not like this.  
"I don't understand," Alec quivered. "What have I-"

"All I wanted today," Magnus's voice trembled with rage as he let his emotions lose.  
"Was to spend a day with my children. To spend my time with Max and Rafael. I've been trying so hard, to set aside my work and to give them my priority, to be there for them as much as you are," he spat.

"But every time I try to get to my children you're always there before me, taking them out shopping, having pillow fights and what not, doing things that I'm supposed to be doing with them. I'm losing them, I'm losing them to you." It was only when Magnus tasted the salt on his lips that he realised he had been crying. How weak and pathetic he must look.

Alec was left speechless. He looked at Magnus with wide eyes, wondering how he hadn't seen how much Magnus had been going through, not noticed how much Alec's presence had been troubling and haunting him.

“Magnus," Alec whispered, shakily, reaching out to wipe his tears but then dropping is hand mid-way. “I-I’m so sorry Magnus, I never realized--I never want you to think that way. I love Max and Raf like my own kids but I'll never be able to replace you and I don't even wanted to. Magnus they idolise you so much, you're literally all they talk about.," Alec shook his head as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry if I made you feel that way, Magnus, but none of it is true," he insisted, grabbing hold of his hand to squeeze it.

"I don't know," Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, surprised that he had let Alec hold his hand.  
"You haven't seen them really seen them, how they act when you're there and when you're not around. They're so different now," he whispered.

"But that doesn't change the way they feel about you," Alec whispered, not actually believing they were having this conversation.

"I need to clear my head," Magnus declared, snapping his eyes open.  
"I-I can't be around you Alec."

Alec's face was stricken and it looked as if someone had shot a lightning bolt across his face.

"No, Magnus," Alec's voice cracked. "Magnus, please don't do this," her urged, but Magnus turned his head away. He couldn't look at Alec's face right now, couldn't let himself get into those beautiful eyes. He had already made his decision

But Alec wasn't giving up.

"Magnus, listen to me, we can make this work," Alec insisted, tears freely streaming down his face. "I can't lose you Magnus, please. Ever since I met you, my life has been so much brighter, I've been much more happier. I-Magnus, I-"

He took a sharp breath.

"Magnus, I love you."

Magnus’ heart froze and his head whipped up. Alec's face was cracked raw with emotion and was wet with tears. Magnus wanted to believe he was lying, that he had said those three words just like that but Alec's eyes- they spoke volumes. Magnus knew that this wasn't just a sudden momentary decision. Alec had known this, and right now as he said it, Alec had really meant it.

Magnus' hands rose on their own accord to cup Alec's face and he moved forward to kiss him. It was slow but deep and passionate and Alec was clutching at Magnus' waist as if he would disappear if he let go. Alec tasted of salty tears, but then Magnus guessed so did he. It was Alec who broke it off, leaning his head against Magnus'. But Magnus stumbled away and Alec's grip losesend on him.

"Alexander, I need you to leave me alone," Magnus whispered, screaming at himself to remain strong.  
"Please, just give me some space."

Alec's face fell and so did his arms from around Magnus and he immediately regretted losing the warmth of his body.

There was a single, reluctant nod from him as Alec croaked out that he understood. Magnus was feeling dizzy on his emotions, lost as he looked at Alec leave. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, everything except his thumping heart. And then he disappeared out of Magnus' line of vision.

Trembling, Magnus fell down on his knees, fingers tearing at the carpet below. He couldn't help but wonder if he did the right thing.

He hadn't even said 'I love you' back.

                                                                                                                            *** 

The next morning went by as a blur. Magnus was woken up by Rafael and Max who had sung the birthday song for him at the top of their voices. And despite all that had happened last night Magnus had smiled and laughed while hugging his two kids. It was a Sunday and Magnus promised that they would be spending it at the mall and doing whatever the two of them wanted to do after he came back from office. But Raf and Max insisted on going to his office with him.

"We'll be very quiet and won't cause any trouble Papa!" Max pleaded, putting on his puppy dog face.

"You won't even notice that we're there," Rafael had nodded eagerly, supporting Max in his act,

Magnus had sighed before giving in to them. He saw no harm in taking them to his workplace, besides he never could resist Max's puppy do face. It was all worth it when the two of them had cheered loudly and given him a warm hug before tumbling over each other to go get ready. Even when they arrived Max and Raf kept talking with him eagerly and Magnus was so busy with them that he didn't notice that Dot wasn't at the reception or that there were surprisingly few people around in the office.

 

"So this is my office room," Magnus gestured towards the closed door, with his title and name engraved in it.

"Oh, we know that," Max smiled breezily ad Rafael elbowed him sharply.

"You do?" Magnus frowned, trying to remember if he had brought them here before.

"It has your name," Raphael pointed out, rolling his eyes and Magnus chuckled his eyes. Of course, that was it.

He threw open the door and switched on the light ,only to jump out of his skin upon being greeted with a loud chorus of happy birthday. His whole room was lit with fairy lights and decorated with colourful streamers, filled to its capacity by the mass of people in front of him. Dot, Tessa, Clary, Cat, Ragnor, Raphael and so many more of his colleagues and friends and neighbours- Magnus couldn't believe his eyes.

"I told you he's not going to do anything except stand and gawk," Ragnor grumbled from the crowd and there were some laughs.

"Wow," Magnus finally said.  
"This is- this is a huge surprise."

"Obviously," Dot rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

Everyone started to gather around and give him their wishes, and Magnus found a permanent smile on his face as he chatted with them, thanking everyone who was there. It was all so overwhelming that Magnus hadn't even noticed when Rafael and Max had slipped away from his side until they came back lugging an enormous card.

"Happy Birthday Papa!" they cried, faces beaming with happiness and pride as they handed over the card to Magnus. It was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever seen with shining gold lettering on the outside and a lovely message scribbled on the inside accompanied with pictures of him and the kids. Tears sprang into his eyes but he blinked them away furiously, looping the kids into a tight hug as he kissed them fondly.

"You're the best children anyone could ever ask for," he told them, his heart threatening to burst with love and happiness.  
"Did you two arrange all of this?" he asked them in amazement."

"Of course not," Max shook his head. "Alec helped. And Dot and Tessa too!"

Magnus' body froze at Alec's mention and he suck in his breath.

"Alec helped?"

"Well it was really his idea," Dot said, coming from behind with Tessa at her heels. "He did contact Tessa and I to help him carry it all out, but really all credit goes to him."

"And Izzy helped us with the card," Raphael added, chirpily.

"Izzy," Magnus repeated, still in some sort of trance. "I she- is she here?" he asked, whipping his head around to catch sight of the dark-haired beauty.

"Well, I did see her at the food table a minute ago," Tessa said, incling her face in the direction and Magnus all but stumbled towards where Tessa had last seen her. And sure enough, there stood Isabelle Lightwood, a glass of wine in hand as she laughed at something Raphael had said. The smile on her face was immediately wiped off when she caught sight of him.

"Magnus," she said, in a rather robotic voice, her limbs rather stiff.  
"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, for helping out the kids," Magnus said, gratitude in his voice.

"Don't worry, you won't see any Lightwood around them anymore," she shrugged and Magnus could feel her words tear at his heart. "Alexander- he told you?"

"Don't blame him, he can never hide anything from me," Isabelle shrugged, her piercing eyes never leaving Magnus' face.

"Is h here?" Magnus' heart lifted for a moment in hope.

"No. he respects your need for some space," she quipped. "But I don't," she added, glaring back at him boldly.

"I-I'm sorry," Magnus stumbled over his words. "It just- I've been having a hard time to adjust to everything... I did a lot of thinking last night, and after all that Alec has done, with the kids and for-for today. It was wrong of me to get angry at him," he admitted.

Izzy's expression didn't change.

"The only reason I'm not stomping on your face with my six inch heels for hurting my brother is because I know that you're probably hurting equally, which if you ask me is absurd. You've got to see sense, Magnus. You're ruining both yours and Alec's life. I hope you sort it all out," she said. Isabelle swivelled on her feet and walked away from him. Magnus stood their, stunned wondering how Isabelle LIghtwood could see through him, and cursing all Lightwoods' ability to be so infuriatingly right all the time.

                                                                                                                                  ***

 

The whole event was absolutely perfect but after that talk with Isabelle Magnus's heart wasn't really into the festivities. All he wanted to do was grab hold of Alec and apologize to him. Magnus was so ashamed of himself. How could he have taken Alec's genuine and kindness and love for everyone in a negative light? All this time he had just been trying to help his children plan the perfect birthday for him. And Magnus had so stupidly called him out for those very things, for caring for his children when he himself wasn't able to do it, for protecting them like his own. This was all his fault.

Magnus did his best to keep on a cheerful face and continue with the party but he couldn't help but be glad when it was over and he could go back home, somewhere where he won't have to maintain his mask. Rafael and Max were giggling and opening his gifts in the back seat throughout the car ride but Magnus didn't really mind. He told them to leave the gifts and flowers in the car itself and that he would go back for them. He frowned upon finding the loft door unlocked. Funny he didn't remember leaving it open this time. That was until he walked in and spotted Alexander in the living room.

Magnus gasped and Alec froze, eyes widening as he turned around to see Magnus.

"M-Magnus," he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I just came back to take my stuff. You won't see me again I-"

Magnus didn't let Alec finish his sentence. In two strides he was standing next to Alec and kissing him on the lips. Alec was shocked at the sudden affection but he melted against Magnus's body, pouring all of his love and every bit of his soul into that one kiss. Magnus wrapped himself around Alec, as if to make up for everything he said and kissed him until he began to black out. Alec gulped in the air as Magnus let go of his mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. Magnus started speaking almost immediately.

"Alexandr I'm so, so sorry," he exhaled. "This was all my stupid fault. I don't know why I got so jealous when all you were doing was trying to help and protect Rafael and Max. I can never hate you for that, my brain was clouded last night and I didn't mean a single thing I said," he whispered, holding Alec's gaze firmly. "The kids love you and it's me who has been neglecting them, I should have seen that before. Please forgive me Alexander?"

"Of course," Alec said, feeling ridiculously happy that Magnus wasn't mad with him anymore. "I can never stay angry with you. Besides, it's not all your fault. I should probably have given you some time and space with the kids, instead I just assumed-"

"Absolutely not," Magnus cut in. "Remember what I'd told you before?You're a part of our family, you don't have to distance yourself away. It was I who had forgotten that. It's our little family of four."

Alec couldn't breathe so he did the most logical thing and pulled Magnus in for another kiss.

"I love you Alexander," Magnus murmured against his lips and a smile stretched across Alec's mouth.

"I love you too. More than anything else in the world."

Someone cleared their throat from behind and Magnus and Alec jumped apart, startled at the sound.

Rafael and Max stood at the side, watching the two men like eagles.

"That was gross," Raf declared. "How long has this being going on?"

"A while," Magnus admitted, honestly. "Do you two mind?"

"Of course not!" Max yelled, bubbling with happiness. "Now Alec can be our Daddy too!"

Magnus could feel Alec stiffen next to him at Max's words but Magnus just laughed while Rafael hissed at Max disapprovingly.

"It's alright Alexander, I'm fine," he assured him, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Maybe it's too soon to say but I wouldn't mind that," his eyes twinkled, delighted as Alec blushed at the statement.

"You really wouldn't?" he asked, startled at the boldness of his own words.

"In the future, not at all," he promised.

The humongous smile that appeared over Alexander's face was worth every word Magnus had just said. He leaned in for another kiss but was rudely interrupted by his own kids.

"Hello?!" Raf cried. "While I'm pretty happy for the two of you I really don't want to get scarred for my whole life," he grumbled.

Alec and Magnus' laughter echoes together as they drew apart, for the time being. Max ran up to hug Magnus's legs and Magnus bent down on his knees to envelop his little Blueberry, not surprised when Raphael joined them. Hands still entwined, Magnus pulled Alec down with him and the four of them huddled together on the carpet.

"We love you both," Max murmured softly and Raphael's smile all but agreed with him.

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand, looking at him with bright, shining eyes and a smile too big for his face and Magnus wouldn't be surprised if his face was a mirror image of Alec's. This was going to be one happy little family.


End file.
